A motor is known where, to use part of the magnetic field created by the stator excitation winding, to generate the axial attraction force on the brake deblocking movable armature, the stack of stator sheet proper is elongated by a supplementary stack of stator sheets, with the same number of slots as the stack of stator sheets proper, and the teeth of the slots are elongated towards the central area, up to the level of the rotor short-circuiting ring inner diameter, and are separated from the corresponding slots. This shape of the supplementary stack of stator sheets has the disadvantage of encumbering the manufacturing of the stator and impedes attempts to automatically wire it.